Once upon a time
by SlytherinBaby98
Summary: Bella Cullen is a witch the youngest of 6 kids what happens when she falls in love with the infamous Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Bella Cullen is a pure blood witch falling in love with Draco Malfoy...

A/N Yes I know I changed how the characters look it is not a mistake!

BELLA'S POV

"MUM! I got the letter!" I screamed let me introduce myself and my family I'm a member of the Cullen family, a family of witches and wizards. My mother is 48 years old and has light red hair and emerald green eyes her name is Esme Cullen. My dad is Carlisle Cullen he has light golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes he is 50 years old. Together they had 6 kids… first was Emmett he has mums red hair and green eyes he is 6'1" and very muscular he is in 7th year. Next was Rosalie and Jasper they are twins they both have blonde hair and blue eyes like dad Jazz is 5'11" has Dads body and Rosalie is 5'5" has mums body they are in 5th year. Then there was Edward and Alice they both have strawberry blonde hair and green eyes Edward is 5'10" and has a body like dads Alice is 5'3" and has a body like mums they are in 3rd year. Me I am Isabella Cullen I have strawberry blonde hair with a little more blonde then red, blue eyes, and I don't really have a body yet I'm only 11 and am going to be in my first year at Hogwarts. I am so excited!

AT DIAGON ALLY

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**Uniform**_

_**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**_

_**One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**_

_**One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.**_

_**Books**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 Wand**_

_**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set of brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_.

"Fist let's get your wand" mum said.

We walked to olivanders and walked in.

"The Cullen family how nice it is to see you! I assume we will be getting Miss Isabella a wand today am I correct?" Olivander asked my dad.

"Yes sir we are baby girl come on up here…" dad said I walked up and shook olivander's hand.

"Hello I am Isabella Cullen!" I said excitedly "Can we choose my wand?" I ask

"Sure dear let my look 9 inch Dragon Heartstring? Well give it a wave!" I waved it… and made all the wands fall down.

"Hmmm" he said after 12 tries "How about an 8 inch phoenix feather?" when I tried there was a light breeze and I felt the power surge through my body.

"Congrats baby sis! We are so proud!" Emmett boomed.

A chorus of "yeah's and Good lucks" bounced around the room.

"Baby girl we are so proud of you but we have to go buy the rest of your stuff." Daddy said.

"OK! Let's go!" I exclaim.

Next we got my robes. "Hogwarts dear? I have another young man in there getting fit right now… then I saw HIM a god… he had white blonde hair, nice facial features, and the most amazing blue-grey eyes…

"Who is he?" I whisper to Alice. She looks at him.

"Looks like a Malfoy he must be Draco Malfoy. Why?" I looked down and blushed.

She gasped and looked at me "You like him?" she whispered in shock.

"Yes, he is cute…" I said quietly.

As soon as I stopped ogling him Alice told me he was staring at me. I was last to get my robes fitting but in the meantime DRACO MALFOY came to talk to ME not that I am shocked, my family is ¼ veela so we are unnaturally beautiful.

"Hello I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

I smiled and said "Isabella Cullen." I said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cullen." He said then he kissed his hand.

I smiled "What house do you hope to get in?" I asked.

"Slytherin my whole family has been in slytherin so yeah… What about you?"

"Gryffindor same reasons I don't want to disappoint them…" He smiled.

"Would you like to ride on the train with me tomorrow?" He asked shyly.

"Sure!" I kiss his cheek and leave.

As I walked out I noticed Alice looking sad.

"What's wrong Ali? What did you see?" I asked.

Alice and I are really similar we look a lot alike and we both love shopping, but the main thing that is the same is that we both can see the future.

"I saw the Draco boy, he got put into Gryffindor and his parents disowned him…" I gasp and look at the blonde haired boy leaving the shop and decided I would never let anyone hurt him.

Then I slipped into a vision:

_Draco gets a howler saying he was not part of the family anymore he runs out. I run after him and said Draco you won't go to the state my family can take you in. OK? I asked. He nodded and then he sobbed into my chest._

Poor baby! No one should hurt my Draco! Wait MY Draco? Since when is he my Draco… well hopefully in the future? I thought to myself.

We finished shopping and as soon as we got home I was in bed and all I could think about was Draco….


	2. At the station

Emmett: Lexi does not own harry potter or twilight all rights go to Mrs. Meyer and Mrs. Rowling

Me: LIER! I own you all! Mwuahahahahahaha!

Emmett: Someone put her back into the padded room!

Me: No!

Emmett: Then say it!

Me: I do NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter…

"Bella, are you packed? If not hurry up you don't want to miss the train!" My big sister Rosalie said.

"OK Rosie! I'm almost done just need to put this in and DONE!" today was the day that we left for Hogwarts! I am so excited! I really want to get onto the Quidditch, but no first years ever do sigh… Oh well I will still have fun! You may notice how bright and optimistic I am, I get that from Alice along with my love of shopping oh how I love shopping, all the clothes and shoes… I'm getting of track today I get to see Draco and I am so excited, but I feel bad for him. Oh well my family will help him, we are going to be sibling officially in a year from yesterday, but we will still be together if you get what I mean if you don't we are going to date, wow some people are dumb. Sorry that was rude, wait who am I talking to? Ha I'm talking to myself I've officially gone crazy! Oh well I am related to Alice so I guess I am fine…

"Bella it's time to go!" Alice said more like screamed up to me.

"OK!" I screamed back down Alice and I are really similar hmm oh well let's go!

"Bella I love your shirt! Where did you buy it?" Alice asked.

"A muggle store called Hollister I also got a pink sweat shirt it is adorable! You would love the store it is amazing!" I said talking fast so only she could understand me.

Then a muggle song came on "Oh my god this is the best song ever!" I scream.

Give me a second I,

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I, I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a cup

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side

I have no reason to run

So will someone come and carry me home tonight

The angels never arrived

But I can hear the choir

So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

I sang the song and it sounded really good! Oh we are at the station! I run out of the car and grab my trunk and my owl starlight she has dark brown feathers and midnight blue eyes. I love her so much she is my baby.

"Here baby sis let me take your trunk." Emmett said.

"Ok Emmy-bear. Thank you!" I said using his embarrassing nickname

"You're welcome _Isabella" _He said getting back at me for calling him Emmy-Bear. I pouted he won I really didn't like being called Isabella.

"Ok Emmett you win I hate the name Isabella so you win…" I said.

His laugh boomed around the station and people stopped to stare. We waited for the staring to stop before we ran through the wall. Emmett went first, then jazzy, then Rosie, then Edward, then Alice, and then finally me. I was through the wall and was looking for Draco and saw his looking scared as his father talked to him.

He spotted me and told his father something his father glanced towards me and smiled. I waved and smiled then Draco walked to me and pulled me into a friendly hug I hugged him back gently and pulled away smiling at him when he looked hurt I pointed to my older brothers and smiled at him when he looked scared.

"Let me intro duce you to my brothers and sisters!" I said pulling him to my family.

"Draco this is my daddy Carlisle Cullen, my mum Esme Cullen, My oldest brother Emmett, my Middle older brother Jasper, my oldest sister Rosalie, my younger older brother Edward, My youngest older sister Alice, then there is me the baby Isabella Cullen, but if you ever call me Isabella I will hurt you…" I finished with a glare at Emmett who shrunk back.

"Hello everyone… as Bella said my name is Draco and I am so excited to meet you all." Draco said shyly.

"As long as you intentions are good with my baby sis you are cool with me!" Emmett boomed, but this time no one stared they were used to Emmett Cullen. "Same goes for me." Jazzy said.

"And me." Rosie said.

"And me" Edward said.

"Me too" Alice said.

"Don't worry, you're fine." I said to Draco who looked really scared.

"Let's get on the train, Emmett can you help me get my stuff on?" I said Emmett nodded. And then we were off…

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Sorting Hat

A/N Draco is OOC in this story, more Gryffindor like.

I sat with Draco on the train chatting away about my family. "Yeah they are great, annoying, but great."

"They seem a bit over protective…. How do you manage that?" He asked

"I pout and ask them to leave, I have them wrapped around my finger so I just pull out the pout and then I can get anything I want, they would get the moon for me if they could." I told him smiling happily.

"Lucky my dad told me he'd disown me if I didn't get into slytherin…"he said.

I felt bad because I knew what would happen in the future… should I tell him? I looked into the future and saw it wouldn't change anything.

"Can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone!" I said.

Draco's pov

"Can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone!" She said.

I looked at her and said "Sure, you can tell me anything."

"Well you know Alice right? Well she and I are psychic and we both saw a vision about you, now know that just me telling you this will not change anything…" she trailed off

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"We are psychic." She said

"You're going to be put in Gryffindor and you will get a howler saying you are not part of your family anymore!" she said in one breath.

"What? You're not funny! This is a lie!" I said.

"No it's not I'm psychic, if I could show you I would! How could you think I would lie to you?" She was hurt, and I knew she wasn't lying to me, but they wouldn't really disown me would they? The look on her face answered my question, yes they would. I'm screwed!

"Would you two like something from the trolley?" a plump lady asked. I looked at Bella who was smiling deviously and she said "We'll take anything with caffeine in it." I saw a twinkle in her eyes.

We had twenty four chocolate toads, two magically refillable coffee cup, and three tubs of cookie dough ice cream. Bella had paid, I had no idea she was a rich witch.

"There is something else I need to tell you, my family is going to adopt you after you get disowned, but wearegoingtobetogether (We are going to be together)." I gasped then smiled, then gaped again.

"But I want you to fall in love with me not go out with me because you feel like you have to!" she exclaimed.

"I want to." I said and then her lips were on mine.

"What does this mean? Are we together?" I asked.

"I guess so… I have never really had a boyfriend…" she said.

"What? You're too pretty to not have had a boyfriend!" I told her.

"Thanks!" she said.

The rest of the train ride consisted of us laughing and joking and eating. By the end of the train ride Bella was like a hyper-active pixie, then again when is she not hyper?

"Let's go Draco!" she squealed. Yes she squealed.

"Ok." I said not at all excited for the event that will get me disowned.

"It'll be fine." Bella said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup" an old lady name professor McGonagall said.

We walked into the castle and Professor Dumbledore started talking. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch {signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes} has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." McGonagall said

The girl walked up "Gryffindor!" the hat called out.

"Isabella Cullen." She sat up there and as soon as it was on her head it said "Gryffindor!"

"Harry potter." The Harry Potter sat on the stool and after a few minutes the hat said "Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy." I walked up to the stool and sat down. _Your family is a slytherin family _the sorting hat said in my head _I know just put me in a house please._

_You're brave so your house better be…_ "Gryffindor!" I walked and sat next to Bella and her siblings putting my head in my hands.

"You won't be alone; my parents will adopt you… If that is okay with you?" she said.

"I don't want to be disowned, but if I'm adopted then I will gladly have your parents adopt me." I told her.

Then the feast began.


	4. The Howler

Bella Pov

The next day I was sitting in the common room when Draco came out of his dorm tears running down his face. It broke my heart to see his eleven year old body shake as he ran to me with a letter in his hands.

"They already know I'm in Gryffindor! Who told them?" he asked sobbing in my arms.

"The school writes them I guess…" I said smoothing his hair with my hands.

A girl who is in my dorm came out and looked at the scene.

"Is he ok?" she asked me.

"Not really his parents disowned him…" I told her sadly.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she said to Draco, who was sitting on the couch with his head on my shoulder. Then she looked at me and said "Hi I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" She asked.

"Isabella Cullen, just call me Bella." I said smiling.

I saw she was going to ask who Draco was so I answered before she could.

"This is Draco Mal- soon to be Cullen." I caught myself from saying Malfoy.

"Soon to be?" she asked.

"My mum and dad will adopt him, and the reason I know that is because I'm psychic so is my older sister Alice." I told her.

"Oh that is so cool!" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to sit by me, Draco, and my siblings at the meals?" I asked.

"Sure can Harry and Ron sit with us?" she asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier; Harry isn't… stuck up is he?" I asked her.

"No not at all, he lives with his muggle aunt and uncle- they are horrible- and didn't know he was a wizard until Hagrid-the grounds keeper- told him. Then again I didn't know I was a witch until my eleventh birthday when I got my acceptance letter." She told me.

"Oh are you a muggle-born?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, I'll understand if you don't want to be friends… according to Ron you two are Purebloods also…" she said blushing.

"I never said I didn't want to be friends! I like you already! What about you Draco?" I asked Draco.

"I like her for a muggle-born she is really nice, not too cocky!" he said rather quietly.

"Draco, thank you, and I wanted to let you know that you're going to be okay. You should trust Bella." Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks… and I will." Draco said.

"Well I am going to get dressed and head down to breakfast." She said.

"We better get dressed also you can recognize my siblings easily they are all as attractive as I am and they either have Blonde, Strawberry blonde, or Red hair." I told her.

"Okay so look for-how many siblings do you have?"

"Five"

"Okay so look for five amazingly beautiful Blonde's, Red head's, and Strawberry Blonde's." she said.

"Aw thanks, you think I am amazingly beautiful!" I said blushing.

"You're welcome!" she said, and then Hermione and I went to our dorm and Draco went to his to get dressed.

Time Skip- BREAKFAST

"Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Edward, Alice, this is Hermione, Ron, and Harry." I said.

"Hermione, Ron, Harry, these are my siblings, Emmett is the big red head, Jazz is it tall blonde dude, Rose is Jazz's twin and she the blonde girl, Edward is the strawberry blonde man, and then we have Alice his twin who is the strawberry blonde girl with the short hair." I told them.

"So you're the Harry Potter… oh well we don't want to get all star struck on you, but thanks for making the world safe for Bella I am forever in your debt!" Emmett said in his protective older brother way.

"You're welcome?" Harry said.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

Then a owl swooped down and dropped something in front of Draco, the howler…

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU GET INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF THIS FAMILY AS FAR AS YOUR FATHER AND I ARE CONCERNED DO NOT EVEN BOTHER COMING HOME FOR THE HOLLIDAYS OR WRITING HOME, BECAUSE THIS IS NO LONGER YOUR HOME!" his mother's voice yelled out his eyes filled with tears and he walked out of the great hall in shame sobbing on his way out.

"That was intense!" Emmett said.

I glared at him and walked out to where I knew Draco would be.

"Chocolate Frogs." I said to the fat lady.

"Go on in dear my word you are so pretty!" she said.

"Thanks! Well I have to go find Draco thank you though." I told her as I walked into the common room.

"What I saw broke my heart again, Draco was curled up in a ball on the couch, sobbing loud, pitiful sobs.

"Oh Draco…" I ran up to him and rub his back whispering soothing words, "My parents are going to adopt you, okay? You won't go to the state! I won't let you. They already have the forms ready and you just have to sign a few things when you get home for break. And then you will be a part of my family." I told him.

"Will-will we still be together?" he asked sniffling.

I nodded, "Yes we will."

"And your mum and dad will approve?"

"Yes, Draco, they will." I said.

He sat there trying to fight the tears, before I said "Draco, you don't need to be strong right now, it's okay to cry." With that he leaned into my chest and sobbed until breakfast was over. Then he cleaned his face and we went off to class.

5 Reviews please?


	5. Karaoke Night

Bella Pov

Within the next few weeks Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I have gotten so much closer, we did everything together shockingly we had all the same classes so we always sat by each other. Right now we were off to Potions with Snape. Professor Snape was very cruel to Harry, I knew it was because he looked like Harry's dad, but Harry isn't like his dad! Oh well…

I am so excited though! Tonight for the first time in Hogwarts history we are having –Drum roll please- KARAOKE NIGHT! I CAN'T WAIT! Alice and I are going to sing "Potential Break up song" by Ally and Aj. And then I convinced Draco to sing "Lucky" by Jason Maraz and Colbie Caillat because I saw him telling me "I love you" after karaoke night, I know I am eleven, but as I said before, I'm part Veela so when I find my mate I know that I did, and Draco's my mate. I'm planning on telling him tonight after he says "I love you."

"Bella what are you singing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm singing Potential Break up Song with Alice, and Lucky with Draco. What about you?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could sing one more song. Smooth Criminal the glee version?"

"What's Glee?" I asked.

"It's a muggle tv show. Do you know we are young, by Fun?" she asked.

I nodded not really knowing what a TV was… but I did know the song.

"They have it on karaoke here so maybe we could sing that?" she said.

"Ok and maybe we can all sing Imagination by Willy wonka together, then you and I can sing we are young" I gasped, "Or Dog Days are over! That's a good muggle song!" I exclaimed.

"Let's do your idea! And how do you know what Willy wonka is if you never seen a TV?" she asked.

"I don't know I just saw us singing it in my vision so I looked it up and here we are." I told her.

"OK." She said accepting my answer. And then she walked out to get ready, I already knew what I was going to wear as I had seen it in my vision, a red dress and gold shoes and a gold necklace, it would look good on me. Well time to get dressed…

Time skip- Karaoke night!

"Welcome to Hogwarts first ever KARAOKE NIGHT!" Dumbledore said.

"First up we have… Pansy Parkinson singing Barbie girl!"

I watched as Pansy walked up onto the stage and began screeching out the song.

**- Hi Barbie! **

**- Hi Ken! **

**- You Wanna Go For A Ride? **

**- Sure, Ken! **

**- Jump In! **

**- Ha Ha Ha Ha! **

**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **

**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **

**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **

**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party **

**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **

**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **

**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **

**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation **

**I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World **

**Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie **

**You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain **

**Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky **

**You Can Touch, You Can Play **

**You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa **

**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **

**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **

**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **

**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **

**Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please **

**I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees **

**Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again **

**Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party **

**You Can Touch, You Can Play **

**You Can Say I'm Always Yours **

**You Can Touch, You Can Play **

**You Can Say I'm Always Yours **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **

**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **

**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **

**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **

**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation **

**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **

**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **

**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **

**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **

**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **

**- Oh, I'm Having So Much Fun! **

**- Well, Barbie, We're Just Getting Started! **

**- Oh, I Love You Ken!**

"Next we have Bella and Alice!" Dumbledore said.

"Hey guys we are going to sing…Potential break up song by Aly and AJ!" we got a lot of cheers.

**Alice: It took too long**

**It took too long**

**It took to long for you to call back**

**And normally I would just forget that**

**Except for the fact it was my birthday**

**My stupid birthday**

**Both: I played along**

**I played along**

**I played along**

**rolled right off my back**

**But obviously my armor was cracked**

**What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?**

**Who would forget that?**

**Bella: The type of guy who doesn't see**

**What he has until she leaves**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause without me, you know you're lost**

**Wise up now or pay the cost**

**Soon you will know**

**Both: You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Livin' with me**

**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**

**Winnin' me**

**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**

**Gettin' to me**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**living for me**

**Alice: This is the potential breakup song**

**Our album needs just one**

**Oh baby please**

**Please tell me**

**Both: We got along**

**We got along**

**We got along until you did that**

**Now all I want is just my stuff back**

**Do you get that?**

**Let me repeat that**

**I want my stuff back**

**Bella: You can send it in a box**

**I don't care just drop it off**

**I won't be home**

**Cause without me, you know you're lost**

**Minus you I'm better off**

**Soon you will know**

**Both: You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Livin' with me**

**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**

**Winnin' me**

**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**

**Gettin' to me**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**living for me**

**Alice: You can try, you can try**

**You know I know it'd be a lie**

**Without me you're gonna die**

**So you better think clearly, clearly**

**Before you nearly, nearly**

**Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly**

**C'mon**

**Both: You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**Livin' with me**

**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**

**Winnin' me**

**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**

**Gettin' to me**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**

**living for me**

**Bella: This is the potential breakup song**

**Our album needs just one**

**Oh baby please**

**Please tell me**

**Both: This is the potential make-up song**

**please just admit you're wrong**

**Which will it be?**

**Which will it be?**

I smiled as we got a standing ovation.

"Next we have Bella Cullen and Hermione Granger!"

Hermione introduced us this time. "We are going to sing 'Dog days are over'!"

**Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track**

**Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back**

**She hid around corners and she hid under beds**

**She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**

**With every bubble she sank with a drink**

**And washed it away down the kitchen sink**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

**Run fast for your mother and fast for your father**

**Run for your children for your sisters and brothers**

**Leave all your love and your longing behind you**

**Can't carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses**

**'Cause here they come**

**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/f/florence_and_the_machine/dog_days_are_ ]**

**And I never wanted anything from you**

**Except everything you had**

**And what was left after that too. oh.**

**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back**

**Struck from a great height**

**By someone who should know better than that**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are gone**

**Can you hear the horses**

**'Cause here they come**

**Run fast for your mother and fast for your father**

**Run for your children for your sisters and brothers**

**Leave all your love and your longing behind you**

**Can't carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are gone **

**Can you hear the horses**

**'Cause here they come**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are gone**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are gone**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

We sang the entire song together and our voices sounded really good together!

We got another standing ovation.

Then Draco and I sang our song.

**Draco: Do you hear me,**

**I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**Bella: Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

**Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Bella: They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky we're in love every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Draco: And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

**Though the breezes through trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinning round**

**You hold me right here right now**

**Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Both: Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

We looked at each other with love in our eyes.

He pulled me off the stage.

"I love you!" he said when we were out of ear shot of my siblings.

"I love you too Draco!" then his lips were on mine.

I smiled under the kiss then I pulled away. Isn't this funny? We are only Eleven and we are in love." I said.

"You look nervous are you okay?" he asked me.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this, but you're my mate." I said the last part quietly.

"I know, Emmett told me." He said simply.

"What?" Damn I wanted to surprise him!

"Yeah, but I still love you!" he said.

I kissed him and mumbled "Okay" against his lips then we went back into the karaoke room and sang our last song.

**[Bella:]**

**Come with me, and you'll be**

**In a world of pure imagination**

**[Edward:]**

**Take a look and you'll see**

**Into your imagination**

**[Jasper:]**

**We'll begin, with a spin**

**Traveling in a world of my creation**

**[Alice:]**

**What we'll see will defy explanation**

**[Everyone:]**

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world?**

**There's nothing to it**

**[Draco:]**

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with your imagination**

**[Emmett:]**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**[Everyone:]**

**If you truly wish to be**

**[Everyone:]**

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world?**

**There's nothing to it**

**[Rosalie:]**

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**[Bella:]**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly**

**[Everyone:]**

**Wish to be**


	6. Home

It's been three months since karaoke night, and the family, Draco and I were leaving to go home. In two days Draco will be a part of the family, so it's going to be hard telling mummy and daddy that we are mates…

"Draco, don't look so nervous they already love you from what they've heard about you." Rosalie assured him.

He laid his head on my shoulder, "What if I am not good enough?"

"Draco, love, they will adore you!" I said.

"Ok I trust you guys, but if they send me out to the streets I am going to be extremely pissed off!" he said.

I smiled and kissed his head, laying my head on his own, drifting off to sleep. In my dream I saw Emmett and a rather plain brown haired girl-I wonder what her name is- and he was kissing her, "Leah, I think you're my mate…" oh her name is Leah, wait! Emmett's mate is a girl named Leah! Yay! With that I wake up.

"Emmett? Do you know a girl named Leah?" I asked him.

"Leah Smith. Yeah, why?" he said suspicious of my large grin.

"Does she have brown hair, and is she rather plain? If she is then she is your mate!" I said.

"Don't call my mate plain!" he said annoyed.

I looked down, "Sorry Emmy." I said using my puppy eyes.

"It's fine Bells, just don't call her plain." He said.

"Okay." We sat in silence until I heard Draco whimper in his sleep, "Please…" he mumbled, "Please don't leave me Bella." He was dreaming that I left him?

"Draco, sweetheart you need to wake up. I'm here, I will never leave you. Come on, wake up!" I whispered in his ear lightly shaking his shoulder. I looked up to see everyone leaving the room.

"Draco, you need to wake up." I repeated. I looked into the future and saw he would wake up in five seconds. I backed away and held his hand.

"Bella!" he gasped. He looked at me then sighed in relief pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"Ok but if you do I am here, ok?" I told him.

"Ok." His voice broke.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." I twisted in his arms and wrapped my arms around his shaking body.

"It's ok, let it all out, I am here." I said letting him sob into my cloak. He was so hurt I can't believe that he was in this much pain, is it normal?

"Don't l-leave me pl-please!" he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhh its ok I won't ever leave you." I told him.

Eventually he calmed down and fell asleep on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I rather not say." I told them and went back to stroking his hair.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and soon I was waking Draco up so we could get off the train.

"Hello Mister Cullen, you may not remember me, but I am Draco M- Draco just Draco." He said.

"Draco feel free to call Esme and myself mum and dad we already think of you as a son, and we are going to adopt you, so I here you're Bella's mate…" Daddy said trailing off.

"Yes, and thank you dad, I never felt like I belonged in the Malfoy's, but here I feel like I do belong. Thank you!" he said looking at peace.

I smiled and walked to the car and smiled as one of my favorite songs came on.

[Chorus:]

I see you driving 'round town

With the girl I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget her too!

You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?)

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,

But that don't mean I can't get you there.

I guess she's an xbox and I'm more atari,

'Bout the way you play your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

(Oh shh she's a gold digger)

Well

(Just thought you should know niwwa)

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

[Chorus]

Now I know, that I had to borrow,

Beg and steal and lie and cheat.

Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.

'Cause being in love with you a** ain't cheap.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

(Oh shh she's a gold digger)

Well

(Just thought you should know niwwa)

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

Ooh, I really hate your a** right now

[Chorus]

Now baby, baby, baby

Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?

(So bad, so bad, so bad)

I tried to tell my momma but she told me

"This is one for your dad"

(Your dad, your dad, your dad)

Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!

Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh!

I still love you. Oooh!

[Chorus]

With that we walked out of the car and into the house.


End file.
